


swords make everything better

by feralgayanddumbassaoyama



Series: Hetalia Pronoun Celebration [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, ze/zir pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralgayanddumbassaoyama/pseuds/feralgayanddumbassaoyama
Summary: requested by magnemite: Poland + ze/zir/zerself pronouns + "If we don't finish cutting all these cabbages by midnight the kapusta won't be done on time for the big party!"





	swords make everything better

“If we don’t finish chopping these cabbages by midnight, we won’t be able to finish the kapusta on time for the big party!” Feliks worried.

Erzsébét glanced between her longtime friend, the kitchen clock reading 11:45 PM, and what seemed like a metric ton of cabbages piled on zir counter.

“Feliks. Babe. If you wanted the kapusta done in time, then why,” she breathed in deeply, “did you start on it at 11:30 the night before?”

Feliks’s shoulders slumped. “I forgot about it,” ze said.

Erzsébét gave zir a conspiratory look. “Well, if we dug up a couple of your old swords, we still might not finish in time…”

Zir eyes sparkled. “…but it sure would be a lot more fun,” ze finished.

“Race you!” 


End file.
